Nightjay and Data
Before I start, I would like to say that I do not know everything about Star Trek, so... I'm sorry if anyone finds mistakes. This is apart of a series called Nightjay and Data. This is the first story of this fanfiction series. There were loud blasts of light all around me. I gripped my phaser tight in my sweaty palms as a Borg began to walk towards me in its intimidating way, it's one red robotic eye scanned me over from head to feet. I stood still, frozen as a statue, as the Borg walked right past me. I knew that what the captain had said earlier before we all split up was true as the corrupted creature turned the corner. It no longer paid any attention to me, because I apparently didn't look like a threat to it. The small group that I was with at the time copied my movements, and I kept walking. I was the highest in rank at the time, so everyone followed my orders, which I followed from the captain. "Meet us at the main deck," I remembered his careful words. I took a deep breath as I urged myself onward, my hands beginning to shake. I was so scared because I was walking nearly right into death. To calm myself, I closed my eyes for a second and pictured Data's face, his smile. I managed one myself, only briefly, and continued on. It'll be alright, ''I thought, ''we can survive this together, Data. I knew he was a machine, created by human hands. But he... but he was different. He was human to me. I gripped my phaser tighter as an explosion from a lower deck made me jump. Suddenly, my combadge beeped and the captain's voice came into earshot. "The condition of the USS Enterprise is critical," He said, making me shiver, "all crew members on deck 14-16 must evacuate immediately!" The tone of his voice made me clench my jaw and move at a faster pace, then speed up even more at a realization. Data was on deck 15, and we were two decks above that! I felt like crying out, when another explosion made the ground rock with the force, and I got thrown against the wall, nearly landing on another of my crew members. I blinked away red and white spots spreading across my vision as I felt a flaring pain in the back of my head. I looked up to find my phaser a few feet away from me and... oh no. A large hole was torn out of the deck a yard from where I was lying. I dragged myself over to it and looked down to see what was left of decks 15 and 16. Then I saw him. Data. He was lying motionless on the edge of deck 15, his right arm twisted in an unnatural way. I know he couldn't feel the pain, but I felt it for him. An engineer close by crawled over to Data, his legs and arms bloody. He barely had enough strength to call out while putting a hand on his combadge, "Two to sickbay...hurry..." His voice was raspy. I was speechless for a moment, my gaze fixed on Data. "DATA!" I yowled, tears running down my cheeks. The two disappeared quickly after the engineer's call to the control panel. I stood on shaky legs and my brown gaze quickly went over my crew members to make sure they were okay. They were battered, but not broken, so I snatched up my phaser and ran, sprinting past the Borg who followed with their mechanical gazes. I raced through the decks, and finally got to sickbay, a place the Borg hadn't conquered yet. "Data!" I cried, panting as I ran through the door. I found myself crying as I was searching for Data among the manny bruised and bleeding people, many my fellow crew members. "Where is he?!" I yelled. "Who?" A doctor asked, coming up from behind me. "Data!" The woman was about to reply, when a new voice cut in. "Nightjay, is that you?" I whipped around to see Data sitting up on a stretcher, his eyes wide and filled with affection and worry. "You're injured! You need to get that-" He didn't get to finish the sentence, for I ran over to him and hugged him. "I thought you were..." I couldn't finish my words, instead I closed my eyes, tears running from relief that he was okay. "It'll be alright Nightjay... don't cry..." THE END